


My Life

by basic_lady



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basic_lady/pseuds/basic_lady
Summary: Just My life.





	My Life

Hey, my name is Blue. I like a BOY. I hate him too. I am a loner and a emo. I have no friends. I have people who hate me on the other hand. They will be mentioned. Me, I trust you reader that you can keep this diary under the wraps. Ok so my day went normal right. I sat at lunch by myself. I sat at PE by myself. James asked me if I wanted to hang out with him today. maybe he knows I have depression. Any way, I went to the store and got more eyeliner. I am depressed. Do you think that I am a loner. Never mind, you probably do. The cool girl Arianna said I should die. Maybe she is right. Maybe I should die. Today has not been a good day. Everyone hates me. I hate me. you hate me. Goodbye.


End file.
